meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 004c
Jhett goes to pour some more booze! 11:44:12 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: Recreational poison. 11:44:48 PM Jhett: Yes. It's helpful at times. Kestrel, right? From the Academy? 11:45:48 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 11:46:00 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: ... helpful. 11:46:43 PM Jhett: ... well, everytime someone starts to explain things to me, an argument seems to break out. We're on a ship that travels through planes, right? And its sentient? 11:48:01 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 11:48:10 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: The ceilings are improving. 11:48:18 PM Jhett: ...ceilings? 11:49:15 PM Kestrel: Kestrel points up. 11:49:40 PM Jhett: Jhett looks up! "I'm afraid I don't understand." 11:50:06 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: Taller and more beams. Wide beams. 11:50:35 PM Jhett: Oh! For subterfuge. 11:51:09 PM Jhett: ... I'm guessing we're trapped here. 11:51:14 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: ... subterfuge? 11:51:19 PM Kestrel: She tilts her head to the side. 11:51:43 PM Jhett: Sneaking around, out of view. 11:52:12 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: ... it's safe. 11:52:49 PM | Edited 11:53:48 PM Jhett: Jhett nods. "But we're trapped here. Most of you don't seem to like each other. So you wouldn't stay if you had a choice." 11:54:37 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: According to Nation, we would merely return here if we left. 11:54:47 PM Jhett: Lovely. 11:54:58 PM Jhett: So we need to figure out what's keeping us here. 11:55:09 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 11:55:19 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: There are ghosts also. 11:55:24 PM Jhett: Ghosts? 11:56:53 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: I saw a hanged man. 11:56:57 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: Then it was gone. 11:57:12 PM Jhett: ... you don't talk a lot, do you? 11:57:28 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: No. 11:57:42 PM Jhett: That's okay. I talk too much. 11:58:13 PM Jhett: Jhett finishes his drink. 11:58:30 PM Kestrel: Kestrel: You talk ... adequately. 11:59:13 PM Jhett: Jhett smiles. "Well, thanks." 11:59:17 PM Kestrel: She pushes the bottle over to him, carefully, with two fingers. Slowly. 12:00:49 AM Jhett: Jhett smiles, and takes the bottle, considering it, then putting it back up. "I think I'm good on alcohol for now, thank you. I assume that spigot has water?" 12:02:40 AM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. "Plumbing throughout." 12:02:54 AM | Edited 12:03:02 AM Jhett: At least the accomodations are advanced. 12:03:03 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: If you turn right outside this room, the next door on the right will be the door to private rooms. 12:03:19 AM Jhett: They haven't all been taken? Good. 12:03:49 AM Jhett: Jhett pours himself some water. 12:04:01 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: ... I am not certain if they exist in finite space. 12:05:33 AM Jhett: Well, good news. If every one of those pods has someone in it, this place'll get real crowded real quick. 12:05:44 AM Jhett: ... I don't know anything about fixing ships like this. 12:06:35 AM Jhett: I don't think that hellhound did, either. That's not why we're brought here. 12:07:49 AM Kestrel: Kestrel frowns. "Then why?" 12:07:56 AM Jhett: I don't know. 12:08:11 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: People don't try to kill you here much. 12:08:26 AM Jhett: That's good, right? 12:08:42 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: An improvement. 12:08:58 AM Jhett: You play the dulcimer? 12:09:48 AM Kestrel: She nods. 12:10:17 AM Jhett: Don't know many dulcimer players. My grandmother played almost everything, though. 12:12:07 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: Cards? 12:12:19 AM Jhett: Well, as far as instruments go. 12:12:40 AM Kestrel: Kestrel fails at jokes forever. 12:12:56 AM Jhett: ((She is very undeadpan.)) 12:13:13 AM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 12:13:16 AM Jhett: ((he didn't even realize she was joking!)) 12:13:39 AM Jhett: Oh, wait, was that a joke? 12:14:03 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: ... yes. 12:16:36 AM Jhett: Jhett grins broadly! "Good one! Didn't seem right that you didn't know what I was talking about. You're very deadpan. I knew this one fellow who did a comedy act with his familiar. His familiar would be super deadpan, and the fellow himself would be the straightman. They were pretty funny." 12:17:43 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: I'm not good at jokes. 12:18:14 AM Jhett: Well, I thought it was funny. 12:19:28 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: Good. 12:20:21 AM Jhett: So. That... paladin. She scowls a lot, hm? 12:20:55 AM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 12:21:16 AM Jhett: Are these folks decent, at least? Well meaning? 12:22:14 AM Kestrel: Kestrel nods. 12:23:12 AM Jhett: No one plotting against the rest of you? 12:23:55 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: ... I would likely not be aware. 12:25:34 AM | Edited 12:27:10 AM Jhett: Oh. Well, we'll keep an eye out. So... everyone here is from the same place, at least? You're from the Academy, and I understand everything everyone is saying. Where are you from originally? 12:27:27 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: ... St. Benedict. 12:27:38 AM Jhett: Born and raised there? 12:28:07 AM Kestrel: She nods. 12:28:42 AM Jhett: ((17 on that little pause!)) 12:29:50 AM Kestrel: She's somewhat puzzled as to why this whole conversation thing is occurring. 12:30:15 AM Jhett: I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I? I talk a lot sometimes. 12:30:49 AM Kestrel: Kestrel, warily: ... are you going to attempt to kill me? 12:31:13 AM Jhett: Why would I do that? 12:31:45 AM Jhett: You're not hired to kill me, so I have nothing to fear from you, right? 12:32:12 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: You know the rules. 12:32:28 AM Jhett: Sure. 12:33:29 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: Good. 12:34:42 AM Jhett: Jhett shrugs. "Why, did the others attempt to kill you?" 12:36:20 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: Not the people here. 12:36:42 AM Jhett: Okay, good. Does it happen a lot in general? 12:37:36 AM Jhett: Jhett opens his case and inspects the instrument inside for damage or signs of age. 12:37:41 AM Kestrel: She nods. 12:37:48 AM Kestrel: No signs of either. 12:37:52 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: Violin. 12:38:39 AM Jhett: Jhett nods. "I would guess a lot of people don't like Assassins, no matter how strict a code they adhere to." 12:39:44 AM Kestrel: She shrugs. 12:41:25 AM Jhett: Jhett plucks one of the strings, testing it. "Hmm. I don't seem to have been in the pod for long, at least. This would be in a lot worse shape if I had been." 12:42:15 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: You play? 12:42:55 AM Jhett: Jhett nods. "I played for money. Streetcorners and taverns, mostly." ((SECRET IDENTITY.)) 12:45:09 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: Cards? 12:45:26 AM Jhett: Jhett smiles. "Yes, cards." 12:46:17 AM Jhett: Jhett sips some water. 12:46:39 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: What do you play? 12:50:04 AM Jhett: Mostly folk tunes. That's what most folk like to pay for, songs they know. But I like older stuff, and stuff that's more off the beaten path. My grandmother was extraplanar, I always tried to learn the music she played. It's hard though. Chaotic but still... melodious. 12:51:26 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: I would like to hear that. 12:52:04 AM Jhett: I'll play for you. 12:53:42 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: ... thank you.